


For Your Entertainment

by quinnlocke, sassygaycas



Series: No Boundaries [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Bachelor Party, Its just the theme of the floor show, M/M, Stripper!Akaashi, Strippers & Strip Clubs, bdsm aesthetics, kagehina mentioned, kuroken mentioned, no actual bdsm occurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 11:03:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11462262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinnlocke/pseuds/quinnlocke, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassygaycas/pseuds/sassygaycas
Summary: Bokuto gets treated to a show that makes him forget he's newly single just weeks before his best friends wedding





	For Your Entertainment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NicheKinks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicheKinks/gifts).



> This fic is an homage from myself and my sister to the beauty and grace that is Akaashi Keiji

Kuroo Tetsurou’s bachelor party was supposed to be dinner, drinks and then maybe some karaoke. The dinner and drinks went off without any casualties, save maybe the restaurant's meat and produce supplies. He had thought they were going to a regular night club and at first glance it was. The only indication was a few cages above the dance floor featuring various dancers, in varying degrees of dress. 

It wasn’t until they ventured past a set of curtains to a second room that Kuroo realized where they’d gone.

“Why are we at a strip club?” he asks as Yamamoto shoves a drink at him.

“Because it's your bachelor party, Captain!” he says holding his drink out for a toast.

“I haven't been your captain in over five years, and what made you think I wanted to come here?” 

“This part of the night isn't about you,” he remarks, taking a sip of his drink once he realizes Kuroo isn’t going to respond to his gesture. “It's about your buddies, who have to be miserably single the day you get to tie the knot with the love of your life.”

“Speaking of the love of my life, Kenma is going to kill you,” Kuroo declares, still holding his drink unsure if he even wants it.

“Are you kidding? He endorsed this.”

Kuroo groans and smacks a palm into his hand. “Sneaky little minx.”

“Just relax Kuroo have some fun. Kenma isn't gonna be mad if you let a girl shake her ass in your face. And if it makes you feel better this is a co-ed club, so both your interests are met,” he says with an eyebrow waggle.

“I don't have any interests that need meeting!”

“Wait they have co-ed strip clubs?” Bokuto Koutarou interrupts, his silver streaked hair suddenly popping up from behind Yamamoto. “That’s a thing?”

“Nice to see you finally getting into the spirit tonight dude,” Tokaji, one of Kuroo’s coworkers, notes.

Bokuto nods silently at the comment and turns to the bartender to order a round of shots. 

Kuroo throws arm around his shoulder. “You’re fine, don’t let it sink in okay?” Bokuto turns his head a little and smiles. Kuroo presses a kiss to his temple and leans in close. “I’m really glad you came though. Couldn’t do this without my best man.”

“Other than Yamamoto, I’m the only other groomsman you’ve got here to support you.”

“Yeah speaking of Daichi, I assumed he knew of this plan to humiliate me? Hence is departure after dinner.”

Bokuto smiles. “He’s on his way to your apartment as we speak.

“Why couldn't we just go to Kenma’s LAN party?” Kuroo asks incredulously.

“You’re not supposed to leave your own party to go to his,” Bokuto replies passing a bank note to the bartender. 

Yamamoto picks up a shot glass and takes a sniff. “Besides like I said this is our revenge on you for being the first of us to get married, after already being the first of us to have an actual relationship.”

“I’ve had relationships…” Bokuto insists handing shots off to the rest of their group.

“That lasted?”

Kuroo sighs again and gives Yamamoto a look. Bokuto takes his shot and mutters something about needing to use the bathroom before taking off. Yamamoto goes to follow and Kuroo stops him.

“Just let him blow off the steam,” he says. “Brooke was someone he thought would last.”

“You need to start speaking up about his relationship choices, you always say at the end you knew they weren’t good for him. You gotta start telling him before he gets attached.”

“He gets attached too damn fast. I don’t even have a chance to determine their character before he’s spouting off about how wonderful they are. He loves to love, and no one seems capable of meeting that love. Plus he’s dedicated to his job. I’m still surprised he took the weekend off for this.”

“Shit man, listen stop worrying about him and worrying about everyone else. Hell you tried to pay for your share of the tab at dinner.”

“It's polite.”

“Not when the party is for you. Now I’m sorry but I am declaring the rest of the night to be you worrying about just you. And it starts,” he says looking over Kuroo’s shoulder and smiling. “Right now.”

Kuroo barely has time to look behind him when he’s yanked backwards and thrust into a plush high back chair. 

“I hear someone's getting married!”

Kuroo feels his entire face heat up as he realizes that the only thing covering the woman in front of him is a g-string and some very glittery paste on hearts. She shimmies her hips and says something about first dance being on the house. He offers several protests against her but she ignores most of them. Seemingly oblivious as to how awkward this is for him.

“Put your money away, Mister Groom, and let me take care of you,” she insists with a teasing smile.

“No really you don't understand.”

“Oh no I do, you’re getting married so you think this is being unfaithful. How about you tell me all about the lucky girl.”

“Uhhh guy actually,” Kuroo corrects looking at anything but the dancer.

“How did he manage to snag a stud like you?”

“I prefer Tom Cat,” he says with smirk before he can stop himself. He smacks his hand over his eyes and groans at his own idiocy.

“Oh that’s cute, too bad your Kitten isn’t here to see you blush.”

“Yeah he’d be… wait a minute,” his mouth drops open in shock.

She leans down and whispers in his ear “Kenma is such a dear isn't he?’

“I hate him so much right now.”

“He said you would blush so hard your blood vessels might burst, but made me promise to only keep ruse up for a little bit,” she laughs before tweaking him on the nose. “I’m here to keep everyone else away for the rest of the night. He said he only wanted to make you feel a little awkward.”

“He does love me.”

“He also said to mention something about the pudding incident.”

“Oh gods he’s still mad at me for that!”

“Well you're even now. What did you do?”

“I may have inadvertently dropped a bowl of it on his head…” Kuroo answers gesturing awkwardly. “While he was in my lap… during a horror movie.”

“You didn't.”

“Listen, the cat in Pet Semetary went from cute to terrifying really fast.”

“He wasn't kidding when he said you were a dork.”

“He called me that?”

“That and many other things.”

“Oh please tell me what my darling fiance says about me,” he says with a grin, all nervousness faded away.

“You work too much, you care too much about everyone else, that you deserve a break,” she sounds off on her fingers. “And that you weren't even going to have a bachelor party because you felt bad for a friend of yours and didn't want to rub it in his face that you were getting married, oh and that you’re really good in bed.”

Kuroo’s eyes widened and he choked on the sip of his gin and tonic. “He put you up to that last one.”

“That’s for the apple pie incident. Honestly how many incidents involving food have the two of you had?”

“We’ve known each other a very very long time,” Kuroo explains. “I am sure there have been more incidents than we can have names for at this point.”

Kuroo soon found out his savior's name was “Cherry” as evidenced by her bright red hair. She was a former ballerina who gave up the stage for medical school. She’d been working the club for two years and met Kenma when he’d come in to fix the computers in the cadaver lab.

“So you’re pre-med? Thats awesome. I almost went that way but I really like agricultural chemistry. What's gonna be your focus?”

“Pediatric neurology,” she said without skipping a beat.

“Fuckin A!”

“That's the usual reaction,” she giggles. “So Kenma said you almost cancelled this whole thing. Who's so special that you’d cancel your own party for them.”

“Silver streaked guy over at the bar.”

“Owl boy?”

“Yeah,” Kuroo chuckles. “That's my best man and my best bro. He got dumped _again_ and I felt like this would just be a bad reminder for him that he’s single. It’s been over a month, but I think since it's his third failed relationship in two years it's weighing down on him.”

“He looks like a human cuddle bug.”

“That's his problem. He’s sweet and gentle and falls too fast for the wrong people. I think they’re drawn to him because he’s so damn bright. But once they’re in he’s too much.”

“Which way does he swing?”

“Have you ever ridden the Scrambler at a carnival?”

Cherry laughs. “I have an idea.”

***

Bokuto is doing his best to nurse his beer and not chug it down and order another. Not that it would make much of a difference. His tolerance was often times limitless, until it wasn't. But he wasn't in the right state of mind to tempt it, especially not tonight. He had best man duties to attend to.

He kept reminding himself that he was really happy for Kuroo and Kenma. Because he knew there was no one out there who understood Kuroo the way Kenma did. And truly Kuroo was the only one who could ever love Kenma in all the ways that he deserved. He told himself that the next few weeks were all about them. That so long as he focused on them and making their day perfect he could forget about his own loneliness.

Still his mind wanders to sad topics. He can't believe Brooke left. They’d been dating six months and he thought things were going well. He’s not even sure when the first signs that things were going south had started. It might have been the few times he showed up to her place with surprise take out and she complained that he showed up when she wasn't looking her best.

Then there was the time he made sure to tell her he was coming over with a home cooked meal, and she complained that she’d already gone out for pizza with friends. 

There was probably an entire list of reasons he and Brooke wouldn't have worked out. But damn it, now he had go to the wedding alone. And how sad was it that he had stayed in a relationship he knew wasn't going to work out, just to not be alone at his best friends wedding?

He should stop thinking about Brooke, he had best man duties to attend to.

Kuroo seemed occupied, if the bare back of the woman gyrating in front of him was any indication. Bokuto had gotten a text from Kenma earlier in the evening to let him know that Cherry was a friend; and she would be keeping Kuroo company that night. Which was good because Bokuto was pretty damn sure he wasn’t going to be the best company.

Yamamoto and a few of Kuroo’s coworkers had secured a table and a dancer of their own. Bokuto wasn’t interested in throwing his money at a half naked girl, so he found himself alone at the bar. Daichi had bailed after dinner and Kageyama had left as soon as he realized it was a strip club. Bokuto could only imagine the argument he was going to have with Hinata when he showed up at Kenma’s game night.

Hinata was Kenma’s best man and had managed to contact enough people to set up an 8 console LAN party for his best friend’s bachelor party. Kageyama had originally been slated to attend, but had finally bit the proverbial bullet and had confessed to a five years long crush on his former teammate. Hinata had been overjoyed but also adamant that Kageyama was now his boyfriend and so he could not attend Kenma’s get together.

_“We’re dating and there’s no couple’s allowed at bachelor parties.” Hinata insisted while shoving Kageyama into the van that was to take Kuroo’s guests to their destinations for the night._

_“Says who?”_

_“Says me!”_

_“So if I had waited just another two weeks I could have gone to Kenma’s still?”_

_“Yes!”_

_“I take back what I said I don’t want to date you.”_

_“Ouuuuuoooo!!!”_

Bokuto chuckles and orders another drink. He can handle one more tonight so long as he doesn't let Yamamoto talk him into shots again. He needs to stay positive and somewhat sober. Best man duties! The lights start to dim as spotlights around the room all point towards the main stage, and Bokuto is suddenly grabbed by several pairs of hands all at once.

“Hey handsome, have we got something fun for you,” says a flirty feminine voice in his ear.

“For me?” he sputters

“Special show for the groom to be!” announces the man on his right.

“Oh I’m not…”

“We know, but the groom declined to partake. And he said you’d stand in for him. You are the best man aren’t you?” asks another woman whose arms are over his shoulders.

“I am! Yes!”

“Yay!” the three say in unison as they spur him towards the main stage. He’s led to a large cushioned arm chair that sits at the forefront of a long runway. He looks around in bewilderment and catches a thumbs up from Kuroo from behind Cherry’s long naked back. All the lights in the club change to a low red and a catchy synth beat plays over the speakers.[x](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IsPFDzAGb4A)

The spotlight centers on the closed curtain which is parted slightly by a tall dark haired man in a long black leather trench coat, one arm raised gracefully above him. His face is covered by black metal filigree mask that covers everything but his glossy pink lips. His arm drops to the beat of the music and the curtains open. It reveals two nearly identical women with raven hair and bronze skin, dressed in black lingerie with red rope artfully knotted around their torsos. They approach the man and rip the trench coat off of him. Displaying a lean, bare, muscled torso and long legs covered in loose leather pants. 

_Can we pick up the pace?_

One woman hands the man a riding crop which he snaps to the beat. His body moves sinuously and Bokuto is mesmerized by him. The music picks up to the chorus and he takes one of the women and dips her.

_No escaping when I start_

He strokes along her cheek with his fingers before lifting his leg and throwing her forward over his knee. He strikes her bottom once, twice, three times to the beat with the crop, before dropping her to the stage. He falls to his knees and begins crawling over her body before looking up and locking eyes with Bokuto.

_I’m here for your entertainment._

Bokuto leans back in his seat sucking in a hard breath. He bites his lip to stop himself from audibly moaning at the sight in front of him. No one alive should look this good and be able to move the way he did. His muscles were like liquid yet you could see the strength in them. Especially when he arched his back and rocked his hips to the music. Every so often the dancers eyes would lock with Bokuto’s and his heartbeat quickened in response.

_It's alright you'll be fine—Baby, I'm in control_

He drops the riding crop and reaches to catch a silver cane thrown to him from the wing of the stage, and he begins to direct the movements of his fellow dancers like he’s conducting an orchestra. An orchestra of sensuality that seems entirely too artistic to be in a strip club. Bokuto can’t take his eyes off of him as his arms and hips move to the sharp beats of the song.

_Once I’m in I own your heart_

He makes his way to the end of the runway and stands over Bokuto staring down at him with a dark gaze. The women come up from behind him and run their hands down the sides of his chest and into the pockets of his pants and two long strips of black lace are pulled from their depths. The ladies descend from the stage and put themselves on either side of the chair Bokuto is in, and using the lace they bind him to the chair loosely.

_Oh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet_

The man drops to his knees and makes a slow crawl towards Bokuto. He moves like a jungle cat, stalking towards him predatorily, with hunger in his gaze. He sits up on his knees and arches his back, revealing the long lines of his body. He then leans forward and brings the head of his cane to one side of Bokuto’s face and his hand to the other. His fingers run along his jaw, tipping his head towards him. Bokuto’s breath catches and he feels as though he might combust on the spot.

_Do you like what you see?_

The dancer then gives him a gentle but firm tap on the cheek and licks his lips before rising up and twirling on his heel to make his way back down the runway. His hips sway with every step, daring anyone in the room to take their eyes off of him. When he reaches the main stage again he turns slightly looking over his shoulder and brings the cane back over in an arc to point towards Bokuto. 

He salutes him with a tip of his chin as the two ladies plant kisses on his cheeks before releasing him and crawling their way back up the stage. The song comes to a close as they reach the dancers feet and the lights cut to black on the very last beat.

 

***

Akaashi Keiji pulls his mask off his face as he makes his way to the dressing room in the back. He sits down in front of the mirror and glares at the body glitter that has found its way onto his chest.

“Mira,” he says with an accusing tone, staring at his dance partner through the mirror.

“Oh god damn it, how can you even tell?”

“I’m shimmering that’s how I can tell.”

“Listen, not everyone makes sweat look good. Some of us need help glistening.”

Akaashi fixes her with a scathing glance. “I do not glisten.”

“No you just drool over the stud and change up the act at the last minute.”

Akaashi shrugs and strips off his leather pants. He stretches out the muscles in his back and winces when his shoulder pops. He looks up and sees both Mira and Luka eyeing him. They have the fortunate luck of looking nearly identical despite having no relation to each other whatsoever. It’s the main reason he asked them to be his dance partners for his act. Keiji has the unfortunate luck of being on the receiving end of their tag-teaming. 

“What?”

“Well I'm curious as to why you were so quick to say yes when they called for a last minute switch,” Luka answers.

“You obviously didn't see the look on his face when he peeked through the curtains,” Mira interrupts not missing a beat.

“Oh?” 

“He looked… hungry.”

“Are you two quite finished?” he growls.

“Nope!” They respond in unison before sitting on the arms of his chair, sandwiching him in.

“Come on Keiji spill it. Why'd you make the switch?”

“Biceps.” is all he has to say to them as he sits up, jostling the girls from their positions. He doesn’t even bother looking back to see their expressions.

He makes his way to his locker and pulls on his floor uniform. Tight shorts, an unbuttoned vest and a loose tie, all black. He’s not rushing to get out onto the floor, but he won't deny that he has a slight sense of urgency. There's a silver haired adonis out there who is definitely in need of a private dance from him. 

Akaashi has never wanted to pick a stranger out of the crowd like this before. But something about the man's eyes drew him in even from behind the curtain when he first spotted him.

He's been headlining his main stage act with Mira and Luka for six months. Normally the climax involves him placing himself behind whomever is in the chair, crossing his cane across their chest to anchor them back while the girls perform at the head of the runway. Its meant to be a tease, to be locked in place while a show happens in front of them.

Sometimes they change it up and Akaashi will be the performer; he keeps the lace in his pockets for that very reason. In the last six months, they’ve only switched twice and it had never been last minute, or upon his own request. But when his attention was directed to the man in question, he couldn’t help himself. He’d said yes without a moment's hesitation. He was going to have a talk with Cheryl after tonight. One that involved asking her if she was trying to get him laid or just make him remember how long it has been since he’d gotten laid.

Cheryl knew what Akaashi liked, what drew him in. He was weak for arm muscles that threatened to rip the fabric that had the audacity to hide them. He took one last look in the mirror to check his makeup, just a hint of kohl around the eyes and a nude gloss on his lips. He’s happy to see that his hair has decided to cooperate tonight.

He pushes through a curtain and winds his way through the crowds in the club, mingling amongst his fellow dancers and searching for the mystery man. He catches a shock of silver out of the corner of his eye realizes the man is heading for the more public dance floor. This simply will not do. He reaches out runs his fingers up the side of those tempting arms and palms his hand heavy on his shoulder.

“Leaving already? Did I scare you that bad?” he asks, not even remotely ashamed of the tone of his voice.

Wide eyes turn to meet him and Akaashi smirks, pleased that he hasn’t grabbed some other wild haired stranger.

“That was you? I couldn't tell with the mask.”

“That’s the point. Makes it easier for me to blend back in. Would you like a private dance with me? You seemed to be _very_ into the show?”

“I… ummm… well… I…. That is--” he mutters even as Akaashi takes his wrist and gently leads him to the private rooms. “I have best man duties!”

Akaashi pauses and turns back to him. “Best man?”

“My best friend, he’s getting married and that’s why I did the show. Because he didn’t want to… You know I’m not the groom right?”

Akaashi bites back a giggle and presses his fingers to his mouth. “I didn’t realize there was a bachelor party here tonight. That’s ok, I have an even better dance planned now that I know you’re not engaged.”

“Are you sure you want to give me a private dance? I’m not… I’m not very good at this.”

“You just have to sit and watch. That’s all.”

“I’m not good at sitting still either.”

Akaashi is biting back all the laughter that is threatening to escape from him. He’s dealt with nervous patrons before, but none of them have been this endearing. Despite his verbal denouncement of his own qualities the man still allows Akaashi to lead him into a private room and flops ungraciously down into a high backed vinyl love seat.

“What's your name?” he asks breathily staring up at Akaashi with wide golden gaze.

“Akuma,” he says with a practiced sultry purr.

“Doesn’t… doesn't that mean devil?”

“Precisely.”

“I’m… Bo… Bokuto.”

“Like the owl,” Akaashi says gesturing to his hair as he slowly approaches him. Bokuto nods vigorously and steels himself as Akaashi straddles him smoothly. His hands grip into the fake leather of the couch and he vibrates with anxiety.

“Are you ok?” Akaashi asks, dropping the tone of his voice from seductive to somewhat concerned. He’s had nervous patrons before, but nothing this extreme.

“Yeah just really nervous,” he says with a squeak to his otherwise deep voice.

“Would you like me to tone it down just a bit?”

“You can do that?” he squawks.

Akaashi can't help what happens next as a snort escapes from him followed by a bubbly giggle.

Bokuto’s eyes widen and he grins. He sits up suddenly and Akaashi tightens his legs to not fall off his lap. “Oh god do that again.”

“No,” Akaashi says with a slight flush and resists the urge to cover his face.

“Please, that was wonderful,” he begs.

“I hate my laugh it's horrible. I sound like a fairy on crack.”

“You sound adorable I love it! Please tell me what to do to make you laugh again.”

“You’re going to have to try really hard, there isn’t much that can me me laugh.”

“Oya oya? They didn't vote me class clown two years in a row for nothing?”

“What happened to the third year?”

“I got glasses and had to get serious.”

He looses it and collapses into a fit of giggles and buries his face in Bokuto's shoulder. Bokuto freezes with his hands resting on Akaashi’s thighs before pulling away. “Oops I'm sorry not supposed to touch.”

“In the private room it’s dancers choice, and I dont mind where your hands are. This room has probably seen worse.”

“People have sex in here?” Bokuto whispers in disbelief. “Isn't that like… kinda gross?”

“It’s not supposed to happen… but. Why do you think the chairs are made of plastic leather?”

“Ooohhhhh…. Ewwwwwww.”

Akaashi giggles again and Bokuto’s face lights up. “Wow,” he says.

“What?”

“You’re really pretty, but when you laugh…”

“Go on.”

Bokuto blushes and mumbles something under his breath. Akaashi leans forward and Bokuto’s hands grip into his thighs again. 

“Say it,” he breathes, not even embarrassed at this hitch in his voice.

“Beautiful,” Bokuto whispers before pressing his palms flat on Akaashi’s legs and pulling back to look up at him. “You’re beautiful.”

Akaashi has been speechless so few times in his life he never even bothered to count. He begs his mind to say something, anything, to counteract the sudden weight of the words that were whispered to him.

“Oh god, I am so sorry that was too forward. Please please forgive me I am so sorry.”

Akaashi gapes and is once again struck silent despite all attempts to speak.

“I always do that. I’m too quick to compliment and then when I don't get one back I get moody. But I can’t help it, I just say what's on my mind. People probably tell you how pretty you are all the time and you’re probably so sick of hearing it. Especially from dumb meatheads like me. This is… oh god please say something before I actually try to put my own foot in my mouth.”

Akaashi quirks an eyebrow. “Are you that flexible?”

His tone halts the self deprecation in front of him and Bokuto’s eyebrows shoot up. “Are _you_?”

Akaashi smirks. “I was a gymnast for… fifteen years? And I take dance classes to maintain my physique.”

“Fifteen years?”

“From the time I was five until college. Tried to to do both but I had to pick between trying out for the Olympics or dedicating myself to school. I chose school.”

“You were good enough for the Olympics?”

“No, that’s why I chose college.”

Bokuto tilts his head. “Are you being modest? Cause I do that sometimes. Or I try to do that. I've been told that I'm a show off.”

Akaashi smiles and shakes his head. “I’m going to make a much better psychologist than I ever would a gymnast.”

“You’re a former gymnast… and you’re going to school to be a psychologist?”

“Yes.”

“So… you’re like Harley Quinn then!”

Akaashi pauses and lets the statement sink in. “Oh my god I am Harley Quinn.”

Bokuto laughs and it reverberates through the room. “Just don’t go tryin’ to rob any banks or breaking your boyfriend out of the looney bin.”

“I’d need to have a boyfriend to do that.”

“Yeah I’m single too,” Bokuto commiserates. 

“Recently?”

“About a month,” Bokuto says with a shrug. “I’m over it though, or at least I know I should be y’know?”

Before Akaashi can answer the lights in the room flicker on and off indicating their time is up. He and Bokuto turn to one another. “Times up.”

“Yeah I figured. I gotta get Kuroo home soon I’m sure. I promised his fiance I’d have him back safe and sound by midnight…”

The silence is heavy and is broken by both of them at once.

“What time does your shift end?”

“What are you doing after?”

Akaashi lets out a light laugh. “I’m done at midnight.”

“That’s just about when I said I’d get Kuroo home. Ummm, do you…”

“I like to go to the Fukuro Diner after my shift.”

“Ok yeah, I like food.”

Akaashi bites his lip and nods before removing himself from Bokuto’s lap. He turns to walk away but quickly comes back, and presses a light kiss to Bokuto’s cheek. “Just in case you start to change your mind. Just… remember that I did that. Also, it’s Akaashi.”

He leaves before the blush on his cheeks is obvious and he quickly makes his way into the back rooms. He leans back against a wall and takes several deep breaths before grinning so hard his cheeks hurt.

“Keiji are you alright?”

He smiled wide and happy. “I’m great.”

**Author's Note:**

> My sister and I collaborate and headcanon on fic a lot. 
> 
> I do fan fiction and she does original character work. Either way we spend a great deal of time discussing the what ifs, headcanons, and motives of the people in our stories.
> 
> This oftentimes involves music and she introduced me to the song For Your Entertainment by Adam Lambert. 
> 
> The video is what inspired the basis for this fic, and that was how to get Akaashi on stage putting on a strip show for Bokuto to this song. This is the first time we've ever written something together and thank god our mother has no clue how to access this stuff.
> 
> Special thanks to Foxyena for beta-ing and for encouraging this to become a series. After all, there's gotta be someone out there who wants to read about the Pudding Incident right?


End file.
